


Absent a Body

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [80]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he can't be glad for those who could not escape. Can't help but mourn the death of all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absent a Body

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the same AU as [Draw the Line](http://archiveofourown.org/works/149974/chapters/214914).

He's glad for the rescue by Worf and Geordi, the destruction of the prison camp and the extraction of all those prisoners they could manage to cram aboard the runabout. Glad - obscenely glad, for a physician - for the deaths of the Jem'Hadar who'd held him and the others.

But he can't be glad for those who could not escape. Can't help but mourn the death of all of them, even the Cardassian who'd died to make sure they had a chance to escape. Elim Garak, as he'd learned from Enabran Tain afterward, though he's not certain why the Cardassian had bothered. Only that he'd shoved Tain at them, and told them to leave, he'd catch up to them - except everyone knew he wouldn't.

So Julian looks up Cardassian funeral rituals, and he finds something that will suit the lack of corpse. Does what he can to honor the man who'd fallen defending them, and mourns someone he never really knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Grief".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Cloak of Mourning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2183507).


End file.
